


Gone

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post New Mexico, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Derek-centric because of this Tumblr Gif:https://68.media.tumblr.com/661e28970656eb5dbca5aba76b8494fc/tumblr_ovxcplH1OS1w1ow56o2_500.gifHope you enjoy lovelies. :) <3





	Gone

It was in that moment Derek knew he couldn't stay in Beacon Hills.

He watches this scrawny 17-year-old, with his priorities in the wrong place, gain a power the boy wasn't ready for, one the boy never want from the start. 

Scott McCall never wanted to be a werewolf, never accepted who he has become and most likely never will. 

Scott was gullible, passive like the best of them, his senses are dulled from lack of use and let's just say his brain could use some moulding. 

But the Universe likes to fuck Derek over. 

The universe gave this uncontrollable power to a teen that may or may not become a leader.

Scott wasn't ready for this kind of power, Derek knew this but the damage was done.

Derek couldn't stay. Derek knew who his Alpha's were,  _they're dead_ , Scott would never be his Alpha Derek would choose his Omega life every time.

It wouldn't be hard. There's no one left for Derek, Isaac was happily in Scott's pocket. Erica and Boyd; dead because of his own reckless actions.

He's all alone, which is fitting for all the pain he has caused.

Stiles flashes through his mind's eye for a moment and Derek clenches his chest to breathe.

Shaking his head he tries to rid the spastic teen from his head.

 _Derek_ Stiles soft voices echo's in his ears. He doesn't want to believe the worry, the concern, the fear hidden in his name.

He has to go.

Derek stands in the doorway once more taking in the place he called home, a place that systematically made him vulnerable and safe.

The door closed with a heavy thud.

His footsteps echoed off the walls long after.

He had to leave.

Derek Hale is Gone.

 


End file.
